A Boss's Job
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: Following the events of the Best Burger in the World (hard to use the word "best" in this episode), Benson has a quick heart to heart with Mordecai and Rigby. My attempt at fixing the ending of the worst episode of Regular Show.


Another day at the Park had winded down to a close, though it hadn't been particularly pleasent for the two main characters.

Rigby was in the middle of brooding over a glass of water "Dammit this blows, I'm still super hungry."

"Forget it dude." Mordecai just waved him off and let out a sigh "I think we've got some chips in the cupboard or something."

"Yeah well we could be chowing down on the best burgers in the world right now if it wasn't for that jerk Benson."

"Look what's done is done, brooding over it is only going to make it that much worse." and that seemed to end Rigby's complaining, which led to a brief pause.

That pause ended when Benson entered the kitchen, and he looked unusually calm and somewhat guilt ridden "Hey guys, I'm about to head home for the night, but before I do I want to talk to you both."

"What now, do you want us to clean garage or something?"

"It's not more chores."

"Then what, are you going to scream at us like a harpy?" Rigby grumbled.

"I'm not here to yell at you and I'm not angry, I just want to talk." he motioned for both of them to sit down at the table.

"So what do you want?" asked Mordecai.

"When I got my first job after college, my boss was the biggest jerk on this side of the entire country. When I got hired by Mr Malleard and started working here at the Park, he proved to be better, but not by much. When I became the Park manager, I swore that I would be a way better boss then either of them and treat my employees with respect."

"Yeah, and look at how that turned out." Rigby muttered, only to be met with a quick punch to the arm by Mordecai "Ow!"

"Being a boss is no easy task, you have to make sure that you're firm but fair with your employees, and while you have to be their boss and not just their friend, you also have to treat them with respect. That's not the kind of boss I wanted to be, not today at least." Benson let out a sigh "You know I don't hate you guys, I just hate some of the things you do. Okay, I really hate some of the things you do. I know you don't mean them, but I'm your boss, and it's my job to push you to do better. But that's not what I was doing today, and… I'm sorry."

Mordecai and Rigby shared a look, and they both let out simultaneous sighs "Forget it, it's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not to you guys, but a boss still has certain principles to stand by even when they're in a bad mood." Benson pulled out his wallet and handed both of them some money "That should make up for what you spent on the burgers earlier."

"Seriously? That's cool, so thanks I guess."

"Just hold on, there's one other thing." Benson pulled something out of the fridge and unwrapped it, revealing two burgers "I bought a few from the food truck earlier that I was going to save for lunch tomorrow, but I think you guys should have them."

"Seriously? Damn Benson, that's pretty cool of you."

"Yeah, it turns out a customer can order more than one, but it's double price. Anyway that's all I had to say." Benson pulled himself to his feet "Well I should get going, just make sure you're on time for work tomorrow." and so he left, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to heat up and chow down on the burgers, while Benson walked to his car, leaving him with his thoughts '_Sure a boss's job is to push his employees to do better, but another job a boss has is to learn along with his employees, and learn from his mistakes.'_

**A/N:**

**Like I said in the summary, even though I don't necessarily hate this episode, it's definitely the worst of the series. Well, either this or Replaced. Anyway, I was watching another episode of Regular Show (Busted Cart) and inspiration struck, and so I decided to write this out. That, and I was bored and I couldn't concentrate on any of my other stories.**

**Adding on to how Replaced is the other worst episode of Regular Show, I think I have an idea on how I can improve on that. I'll be doing a separate fic for that at some point in the future, so be on the lookout for that.**


End file.
